


Mac and Charlie go on a real date

by billbert



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, First Dates, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, just a cute date then charlie gets the shit fucked outta him, they r deeply in love.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billbert/pseuds/billbert
Summary: what it says on the tin.mac is in love with charlie and takes him out to dinner in hopes of finding out if he feels the same way
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Mac and Charlie go on a real date

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated!  
> also i was high on benzos when i wrote this so there might be mistakes here n there

"It's a fancy place, Charlie. You can't wear your usual stuff, okay? Do you own a button-down shirt and pants that aren't filled with holes? If not you can borrow my stuff, it's fine. Just come over soon, okay?" Mac rambled, filled with butterflies. He could barely get the words out without fucking them up. He heard Charlie's little _ok, ok's_ , but he couldn't even process them. He hung up and shoved his face into his palms.

He'd been on dates before. Hardly any of them had gone well, but he'd never been _nervous_. And it was _Charlie_ of all people, he had no reason to be so stressed. They'd been friends for decades, a simple dinner date was nothing to pull your hair out over. But Mac was still as shy as he'd been when he'd asked Charlie out, and he couldn't do shit about it.

And _god,_ he'd been cute that day. Way too cute for Mac's liking. Maybe it was a little weird to suddenly realize your childhood friend was too adorable for his own good, but stranger things had happened. Asking him out had been the only option. He had to _try_ , after all - but maybe it had been a mistake. A heat of the moment type of thing. But fuck, it was too late to cancel now. Charlie would be here any second.

Knock knock. Oh shit.

Mac hurried to the door, instantly yanking it open. Charlie was standing there in his usual attire, looking chipper. He had a big grin on his face and it suited him way more than it should have. Fucking butterflies. Go away. Mac couldn't handle it anymore. He waved Charlie into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Alright, dude - so what do I gotta do to get ready for this fancy place? You want it to be nice, right? I promise I won't go crazy on the cheese and if you lend me some clothes and let me shower here I'm sure I can act like a...you know, like a real high-class fancy guy. Like Dennis!" Charlie rambled, body buzzing with excitement. 

"Yeah, no need to stress about it too much, you can just get ready here and I'll bring you some of my nice clothes, alright?" Mac managed, already feeling his stupid face heat up at the thought of going on a _real_ date with Charlie. He seriously hoped Charlie understood how important and special this was, but he doubted it. Either way, he was planning on making the evening as magical as possible.

"I'm gonna go shower, toss me the clothes outside the bathroom door and I'll put em on as soon as I'm done!" Charlie grinned, flashing Mac a toothy smile before heading off into the bathroom. Mac was paralyzed from that smile. He couldn't even move until he heard the telltale sound of the shower, after which he snapped out of his stupor and hurried to his room to find some nice clothes.

This one would be too big, this one would be too long, this one just wouldn't fit at all...Mac really struggled finding something that was both nice and would flatter his small frame. In the end he settled on a button-down he'd had since high school and some nice-looking pants that he was positive Charlie would be tripping over.

He starting thinking about it - _cute._ Charlie was already adorable, but imagining him tipsy on nice champagne, tripping over his pants...that was a little too much. Mac leaned his head against the wall and thought about it more and more. He was getting way too excited and way too nervous, to the point where he was actually nauseous.

After a surprisingly long time, Charlie knocked on the bathroom door and called out for the clothes. Mac hurried over and placed them in front of the door. It unlocked and a tiny hand reached out and pulled the clothes inside. Fuck. Even just that little gesture - Charlie truly was his little goblin.

Mac paced around the kitchen, waiting and waiting and...

Ah! There he was!

Mac almost died at the sight of him. Charlie had (not very successfully) brushed his hair, shaved a little, and was adorned in clothes that hung off of him like sheets. His green eyes were glittering with excitement, and he grabbed Mac by the wrist, starting to drag him out. "Let's go, let's go! I'm hungry as shit, dude-"

Mac had really hoped he'd be given a couple seconds to admire Charlie, but he was being dragged out of the apartment before he could even soak it all in. He shyly shifted his arm a little lower, forcing Charlie to hold his hand. There were no complaints, so he continued, squeezing the small hand in his own, barely able to contain his excitement.

"It's a really short walk from here, we'll be there in like five minutes-" Mac stammered, catching up to Charlie and walking next to him.

"Do I look different, dude? I feel different. Maybe it's the clothes...I'm lookin' sharp, right? Fancy enough for this place? Real high-class?" Charlie rambled, smiling up at Mac. Oh god, that face...Mac truly could not get tired of it even if he'd wanted to. The same face he'd been falling for since childhood. 

"It suits you." Mac smiled, giving him the old up-and-down stare. He was already tripping over the pants, but Mac steadied him and they stepped out into the cold night air. 

"Ah, I'm sorta freezing! This is why I always got my warm clothes on. You guys have been wearing shit like this the whole time? Fuck!" Charlie exclaimed, moving closer to Mac, hoping some of his heat would radiate off on him.

Mac saw the opportunity and took it. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring right into Charlie's eyes. "I...I can warm you up, if you want-" He sheepishly mumbled, averting his eyes for a moment - those eyes were powerful. He opened his arms up, and Charlie dove right into them, hugging Mac with enthusiasm.

Fuck.

Charlie's head was buried in the crook of his neck, arms around his shoulders, heart beating against his chest. It was so close, so close - Mac broke instantly, grabbing Charlie by the waist and doing his best to warm him up. Charlie could definitely feel how fast the blood was racing through his veins, he could definitely sense how hot his entire body was from nerves. It was embarrassing, but it was _Charlie_ , so he had no choice but to get all hot and bothered.

"Fuck, you're so warm! Can we stay like this for a little bit?" Charlie mumbled, breath way too close to Mac's ear. He felt a shiver run down his spine, and the way Charlie was pressed up against him like that, clinging to him - he might get a half-chub, and he couldn't let that happen. They stayed like that for about ten more seconds before Mac pulled away, resulting in a lovable little sigh of sadness from Charlie.

"Our reservation is hella soon, so we better head over. I can warm you up again later." Mac said, impressively composed despite the chaos going on inside of him. Charlie nodded and grabbed Mac by the hand again, and they set off together.

 _My hand is sweaty as shit_ , Mac thought to himself - how pathetic. He looked over at Charlie, who was still all smiles. He must not have noticed, and if he did, he didn't care. Mac heaved a sigh of relief. It was just Charlie, just Charlie, he didn't need to be so nervous. Just Charlie...

 _It had always been Charlie._  
_____________________

Before he knew it, they were standing outside of the restaurant, which gave off an incredibly nerve-wracking aura, particularly to lower-class people such as Charlie and himself. Anxiously, Mac dropped Charlie's hand as they made their way inside. There were no weird looks so far, maybe this'd go okay after all.

"The McDonald party, I assume?" The host smiled, not a hint of awkwardness on his face. The man was a real professional. Mac nodded, trying his best to greet him but only managing to get out a little _uh...hi...yesss..._

They were led to their table and seated, and Charlie immediately picked up the menu, flipping through it. His sleeves were too long, to the point where only his fingers poked out. Mac was completely smitten, even though he was well aware of the fact that those sleeves would be covered in food by the end of the meal.

"Dude...how the _fuck_ are we gonna pay for this? How? Look, look, this one costs a _hundred_ smackaroons! That's way out of my budget! Should we just leave?" Charlie blathered, big eyes wide in shock. Mac grinned. This was the best part, and he couldn't wait.

"It's a _date_ , so I'm paying. Order whatever you'd like, I've been saving up for tonight." He smiled triumphantly, watching Charlie's cute little mouth fall open in surprise.

"Are you _sure?_ I mean, this isn't even a real date, I'm not sure why you'd pay for me, but...hey, free food! I'll take it! I'll take it a million times! You're the best, dude. Really the best." Charlie exclaimed, hurriedly flipping through the menu to find something that involved lobster and possibly cheese.

Meanwhile, Mac's heart had shattered into a million little pieces. Not a real date? Had Charlie misunderstood his invitation? Mac needed to clear this up really fast.

"Charlie, this _is_ a real date. I invited you here because I like you and I want...well, I want to date you. Do this kind of thing more often. I'm - I'm hella sorry if I didn't explain that well enough. We can just have a fancy friend dinner if you want, it won't hurt my feelings, it really won't." Mac lied, eyes glued to Charlie, whose eyes were glued to the grilled lobster tails.

"A real date? You and _me?_ " Charlie queried, eyes lifting from the menu for a brief moment. "Like, a romantic date? You really wanna do that with _me?_ "

"Of course I want to do that with you, otherwise I wouldn't have set this shit up! You can be so dense, dude. I like you a lot. More than I should. So I wanted...I wanted to have a special night with you."

"Mmm." Charlie hummed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He started to giggle, and Mac's heart was barely able to take it. Must've skipped at least 3 or 4 beats. "Well, if that's what you want, I'd be honored. I just don't really get it. You're sorta out of my league-" He mumbled, voice lowering a little with embarrassment towards the end. He was blushing, looking away, oh _shit_ that was cute.

"Me? Out of your league? Dude, I'm flattered, but I feel like you don't even realize how cute you are." Mac began, about to go on a rant detailing all of Charlie's most alluring qualities, but the waiter came over and stopped him before he could really go into it.

"I'll have the lobster tails!" Charlie immediately exclaimed, a little bit of drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth, which happened every single time he thought of delicious food. Mac smiled at him fondly before placing his own order (cheapest on the menu to compensate for Charlie's expensive choice) and asking for two bottles of champagne.

The waiter nodded curtly and left the table. The atmosphere for Mac's rant had sort of faded away, but he decided to go through with it anyways. "Charlie, I just wanted to tell you how cute you are. Your eyes, your smile, your nose, your hair, your...even your body, you're extremely cute. I've always thought so and it gets worse every day. Sometimes I just can't stop thinking about you."

Charlie didn't make eye contact, but Mac watched his face go bright red in real-time, which was highly rewarding. "Dude, stop...I'm gettin' all shaky and shit-" Charlie murmured, squirming under the pressure of the compliments. "Don't lie to me, that's not very nice--"

"Why would I lie to my best friend?"

"I mean, I guess, but...dude, you're like _actually_ hot, so I don't...I guess I just don't get it, I'm not complaining though. If I get to eat lobster and be complimented, that's a pretty sweet deal." Charlie smiled bashfully, folding his hands in his lap and staring down at them. 

"You think I'm hot?" Mac perked up, more than ready to get his ego stroked by the man he loved. "Can you go into a little more detail?" 

"Detail? You're just...you're just hot. I dunno. I mean, you are to me, at least. I like the way you look a lot. You look strong and badass. I...I mean, who doesn't like a bad boy?"

Now that was the perfect thing to say to get Mac going - he pumped his fist in the air triumphantly, memorizing that little speech so he could write it down later. Plus, Charlie looked so _sweet_ saying that, it was a totally new side of him, and Mac felt honored to have seen it. 

The food arrived a lot sooner than Mac expected it would've, and oh shit, Charlie was drinking champagne straight from the bottle. Mac grabbed it away from him and gently poured it into his glass. "Classy place, dude. We gotta drink like high-class people." Charlie nodded as if he understood, but he immediately drank the entire glass of champagne in a very inelegant manner.

Mac reluctantly ate his $30 salad, sipping at his champagne with as much restraint as he could muster.

"You only got salad? For real? Try some of my lobster!" Charlie beamed, obtaining a forkful and holding it in front of Mac's face. Oh, this was some real couple shit. Mac ate it off the fork, excited to have received an indirect kiss, as dumb as that was. "It's great, isn't it? If I ever get rich this is all I'm gonna eat." 

"The salad isn't bad, but that's some _damn_ good lobster." Mac grinned, polishing off the rest of his salad and pouring himself another glass of champagne.

"I ran out of drink, dude-" Charlie mumbled, cheeks lit up from the alcohol. _That was fast_. Mac had no idea how Charlie had already finished his entire bottle, but sure enough, it was gone. 

"Want one more glass? I'll give you some of mine-" Mac offered, already pouring it into the fancy glass, trying not to spill any on the tablecloth. Sharing things like this at a place like this, giving each other compliments...it felt more like a real date than any other date he'd ever been on.

As they both finished their drinks and food, Mac called out for the waiter, before forgetting that this wasn't a T.G.I. Friday's and he really shouldn't do that, especially when he was only a tiny bit tipsy. No excuse for that, but the waiter came over anyways, a smile still plastered on his impressively professional face.

"The bill, please-" Mac said fancily. Charlie stared in awe at him as the waiter nodded and took their empty plates and glasses away.

"That was badass, dude." Charlie marveled. "The bill, please? I've always wanted to say that and you just did it like it was nothing! Dude, you're so cool. The coolest." He babbled, clearly tipsy, face glowing pink under the bright lighting of the restaurant. Mac couldn't help but blush a little at the compliment. He'd never get tired of Charlie calling him cool.  
__________________

They walked home holding hands, and if Mac had thought he'd been sweaty before...well, he spoke too soon. This was the _real_ kind of sweaty hand. Still, Charlie didn't say a word, just smiled and looked up at the few stars that peeked through the clouds. Mac wanted to kiss him so badly that he wasn't sure if he could prevent himself from just going for it.

They stood outside the door to the apartment complex, and Charlie was about to head inside when Mac pulled him back. "Wait a sec-" He said shyly. "You know how dates end, right?"

"Uh...I guess it ends with us watching Netflix until Dennis comes back and starts being an asshole?" Charlie guessed, cocking his head in confusion.

"No, it's supposed to end like this-" Mac said softly, pulling him close by the waist and pressing their lips together. Oh god. He'd gone 25 entire fucking years without this, and now it was finally happening. His hands slid down, yanking Charlie forward by the hips and deepening the kiss.

Charlie sighed softly, parting his lips to give Mac better access. His hands rested gently on Mac's shoulders, eyes shut and enjoying the moment. 

Mac took that as a go-ahead, and he decided to stop holding back, fuck the fact that they were in public. There weren't that many people in this part of town at this hour, and if they had a problem with it they could fuck right off. His hands slid lower, cupping Charlie's ass, resulting in a tiny - _was that a fucking moan?_

It was, it totally was, and Charlie did it again as they kissed. Mac didn't think he'd ever been this turned on in his life, just from those little sounds, just from the softness of Charlie's lips. He wanted it to last forever, the two of them pressed together like this, safe and warm and _happy._

Charlie pulled away far too soon, even though it had already been around five minutes. Mac gave him a sad look. "Something wrong?"

"You're hard-" Charlie giggled. "I could feel it against my leg." He was chuckling like a kid would after using their first swear word. "Not that I have a problem with that. I'm...sorta flattered, dude-" 

"I mean, of _course_ I'm hard. I'm making out with the cutest person alive and grabbing their ass. Something would be wrong with me if I _didn't_ get hard." Mac ranted, hands still on Charlie's hips. God, this was too much. Maybe it was too much all at once, Mac's heart was beating like he'd just finished a marathon, and if they went any further...he didn't know what he'd even _do._

"I like it when you call me cute." Charlie smiled, a tiny tiny angel's smile. "And...I mean, if you want, instead of Netflix, I can...help out, I mean-" He blabbered shyly. "That's kind of a date thing too, isn't it?" He smirked, raising his eyebrows a little. _What a fucking tease._

"Only if you want to-" Mac's voice was shaky, he could barely contain himself. In fact, he wasn't containing himself at all, body hot and mind swimming with images of Charlie in compromising positions. "You don't have to-"

"I want to." Charlie declared. "This is dumb, but- I've always sort of...nah, I can't say it-" He backed down, arms dropping to his sides. "It's too embarrassing-"

"Can't be more embarrassing than getting this hard from a kiss-" Mac chuckled, pulling Charlie _just_ a little closer. He stroked his cheek, and Charlie leaned into the touch like a cat. It was so fucking adorable that Mac nearly creamed himself, for _real._

"Fine, fine, I've always sorta wanted to suck your dick..." Charlie admitted, voice barely a whisper. The words went straight to Mac's cock, and he knew he had to get Charlie back to the apartment _fast._ He was shocked and he wanted it so _bad_ , the way he _said it_ , the way he'd _look_ down on his knees, giggling with those wide green eyes - Mac _needed it._

"You-- _really?_ Well, I mean, this is the perfect time, let's hurry upstairs-"  
_________________________

Mac was sitting on the side of his bed, praying that Dennis had actually gotten successful enough with his Tinder date to stay over at her place. Charlie, still in his oversized 'fancy' clothes, was kneeling between Mac's legs. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, those saucer eyes looking up at him as if asking for permission.

"I...I don't know if I'm any good at this, but I hope you...y'know, enjoy it." Charlie said bashfully, slowly unzipping Mac's pants and sliding them down, along with his boxers. Mac had never seen Charlie so shy before, and it was hitting him right where it hurts.

"Dude, you're _huge_ -" Charlie murmured, sizing up Mac's cock with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. "I'm gonna do my best-" Mac knew he was by no means huge, but the compliment went straight to his dick anyways. He'd never had someone say that to him before and damn, it felt good.

"I'm sure you'll be great. Anything you do is great, you're so..." Mac sighed softly. "You're so fucking cute, Charlie. I wish you saw it in yourself-"

Charlie turned away at the compliment, small hand tentatively wrapping around the base of Mac's cock. _Jesus fuck._ His hand was so soft, and the way he was leaning forward, constantly looking up for approval - it was captivating. Mac was almost at his limit already, head woozy from anticipation. He threaded his fingers through Charlie's soft, wild hair, urging him just a little closer.

Charlie took the hint and kissed the tip before slowly taking it into his mouth. Mac could've cum right then and there, just from the visual alone. But he steeled himself, wanting it to last as long as possible. He would've taken a picture had he had his phone with him, so he decided to just mentally capture it. Now and forever, he'd be thinking about it.

"That's it, baby-" Mac encouraged him. "So _perfect_ -" Charlie flushed at the compliment and began to bob his head, taking as much as he could, using his hand to stroke the base. He shut his eyes for a moment, eyelashes fluttering, and there were no words to describe what Mac was feeling. He was in love with everything, the feeling, the situation, and especially with Charlie.

Charlie took it a little deeper, his eyes tearing up a little from the strain. He was warm and perfect and no matter how many times his teeth got in the way - it was hands down the best blowjob Mac had ever received. Charlie opened his eyes, looking up at Mac to make sure he was doing a good job.

"So good, babe- so fucking good-" Mac groaned, involuntarily gripping and tugging at Charlie's hair. "You look so hot down there, so fucking hot-" He couldn't even control the stream of compliments that flowed forth. "Charlie, fuck- _fuck_ \- if you keep going, I'm gonna cum-"

Charlie let out a hum of approval, but Mac didn't want to cum just yet, he still had so many things he wanted to do to Charlie. "Stop, stop-- I'm close--" Mac sighed, pulling Charlie back by his hair. Charlie whined at the sudden emptiness and looked ever so slightly offended.

"I'm sorry, I'm not-"

"No, no, you're _perfect-_ I just- there's something else I want to try if you're down for it."

"I'm down for anything, as long as it's you-" Charlie beamed, resting his head on Mac's thigh affectionately, pupils blown and skin flushed a lovely shade of pink. "You can do whatever you want to me-"

Charlie couldn't have possibly known how much that little comment turned Mac on. He could no longer form coherent thoughts aside from 'Charlie' and 'Fuck' and 'Ass'. He steadied himself, reaching down to pull Charlie up onto his lap. His dick pressed against Charlie's ass, and it was so hard to withhold the warmth burning inside him.

He pulled him into a passionate kiss, starting to undo the buttons on Charlie's shirt. "So...what do you wanna do-?" Charlie panted once they parted, voice raspy and sexy. 

Mac leaned in close, a secret just between them. He slid his hands down, thumbs rubbing over the spot where his waist curved out into his hips. " _I wanna fuck you- I wanna fuck you so bad-_ " He whispered, causing Charlie to tremble with arousal. " _I wanna be inside you-_ "

"Fuck-" That was all Charlie could manage. He slowly stood up, removing the oversized pants. His legs, even his _legs_ were sexy. Everything about him was attractive in Mac's eyes. He needed him, he needed him so _bad._ He was in love, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

"Do you want this too?" Mac asked, checking to make sure Charlie was still feeling comfortable. He never, ever wanted to hurt him. 

"Fuck- Mac, of _course_ I do-" Charlie panted, clearly hard. " _I want you-_ " He murmured, climbing onto the bed beside Mac. "Just tell me what to do- I'll do it, I swear- I'd do anything-" He was falling apart, and Mac was grateful to have the privilege to see Charlie in such a state. He didn't think porn would do anything for him after this.

"Just lay down- I'll take care of everything, I'll be gentle-" Mac managed, slowly urging Charlie to lie down, and the smaller man complied almost immediately, looking up at Mac with pleading eyes. 

"You...you don't need to be gentle-" Charlie whispered, arms wrapped around Mac's back. "I...I kinda prefer it the other way."

That was the final straw. Mac yanked Charlie's boxers off in one fluid movement, admiring the sight before him. It was all he was gonna be thinking about for the rest of his life, his angel lying in wait for him, desperation written all over his face. "If that's okay with you, of course-" Charlie mumbled, eyes wide.

"Of course it's okay, it's more than okay, holy _shit_ -" Mac grinned, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to Charlie's lips, which were red and a little swollen from before. He was beautiful, and Mac couldn't even get the words out anymore. "Just let me handle it, I'll take care of you...and if I ever do anything you don't like, just say so, okay?"

"I trust you-" Charlie smiled, leaning up for another kiss. Mac couldn't wait a second longer, he reached for the lube inside his drawer, surprised at how shaky he'd become. His dick was probably hogging all his blood, he felt dizzy with anticipation.

He spread a generous amount on his fingers, checking Charlie every couple of seconds to make sure he was still on board. "This might hurt a bit - if you want me to stop just tell me-" Mac said, voice completely removed from his usual brash, confident tone. Charlie nodded, spreading his legs a little further open.

That sight was too much. Mac immediately pressed the first finger in, forgetting to be slow for a second. It sure seemed like Charlie didn't mind, though - he let out a soft sigh of pleasure, hips rolling down to take more. It was just about the best thing Mac had ever seen in his life.

"You...can do more, please-" Charlie whined, voice weak and breaking under the strain of arousal. Mac obeyed immediately, slowly pushing the second finger inside, opening him up and searching for a spot that'd make him scream. "Ah, fuck-- Mac, this is--" Charlie couldn't form sentences anymore, which was a good sign as far as Mac was concerned.

He arched his fingers upward, and Charlie's whole body trembled, letting out the most gratifying and sweet sound Mac had ever heard. "Babe, you're so _cute-_ you want more?" Mac smirked, continuously rubbing the pads of his fingers against Charlie's prostate, watching him squirm with pleasure, fucking himself down onto Mac's fingers.

"More, more, _I want you_ , Mac, _please_ -" Charlie cried out. Mac obliged and slowly removed his fingers. "Please, please- I _need_ you-" Oh man. Mac couldn't resist. He stroked his cock with his lubed-up hands, not wanting to hurt Charlie. Leaning over him, looking into his eyes, _holy shit they were beautiful_ , Mac began to slowly push himself inside.

It was tight as hell, better than anyone he'd ever been with - they fit together perfectly, and Charlie seemed to agree, judging by the expression on his face. Mac couldn't even believe it was happening, he couldn't believe how good it felt - no amount of fantasizing could've prepared him for _this._

"You can start, uh, moving-" Charlie stammered, eyes teary with pleasure and the strangeness of the sensation. "Please-"

Mac didn't need to be told twice, immediately he began to thrust, establishing a gentle rhythm to start off. Charlie was grabby, and he clung to Mac like a koala. " _Harder- harder-_ " Charlie begged, nails digging into Mac's back - a little bit of pain that only heightened the pleasure.

He sped up his pace, fucking himself deep into Charlie, angling upward to hit his prostate each time. Charlie was crying and calling out Mac's name over and over until it sounded funny. "So perfect-" Mac cooed, staring down at Charlie, who had never looked prettier. "So gorgeous, can't believe I have you all to myself-"

"I- Mac, I-" Charlie began, though his sentence was cut off by a loud moan. "I really-"

"Do you need me to slow down?"

"No, that's not it-"

"What is it, then-?" Mac managed, voice hoarse and breathy from pleasure and exertion. He slowed down just in case, frightened that he might've hurt Charlie. "Do you need a break-?"

"No, no, that's not it-" Charlie cried. Mac slowly pulled out, resulting in a desperate moan from Charlie, who grabbed at him. "Don't stop, don't stop- _I love you_ -" He panted, hands reaching out for Mac, who had just been paralyzed by that comment. His mouth hung open, and it was so stupid, but he was actually tearing up.

"I love you too, I love you so _much_ , my pretty baby-" Mac said softly, hoping his tears weren't noticeable. "So, so much-"

"I told you not to stop, dude-" Charlie complained, straddling Mac's thighs. That was a sight to behold - Mac suddenly realized that more than anything, he wanted Charlie to ride him. He didn't voice it, but Charlie knew him too well - he slowly positioned himself, lowering himself onto Mac's cock until he bottomed out.

Charlie braced himself against Mac's chest, starting to bounce on his dick like he was born to do it. He rolled his hips, and Mac grabbed him by the hips, speeding up until he was fucking him as hard as he possibly could. "Mac, fuck- fuck- I love you so _much_ -" Charlie moaned, worn out but still going for it as hard as he possibly could.

Mac reached out, grabbing at Charlie's neglected erection - he was so so close, and he wanted them to reach that high together. "Ahh--" Charlie moaned, rolling his hips in a little circle, driving Mac absolutely insane. 

"That's my good boy-" Mac cooed, thumb circling the top of Charlie's oversensitive dick. "I'm so close, baby- so close-" 

"I can't, I can't--you feel too good, too good, too good-" Charlie babbled, hips twitching with pleasure, tightening up around Mac. Neither of them could last much longer, but both were comforted by the thought that this wouldn't be the last time. " _Fuck, fuck, Mac-_ -" Charlie cried out, spilling himself across Mac's shirt.

That was it, that was it- That _face_ Charlie had made - Mac would remember it forever. He turned them over so he was on top before pounding into Charlie relentlessly, savoring the stream of praise and obscenities and moans that poured forth from Charlie's pretty little mouth. 

"So perfect, so _pretty_ -" Mac moaned, finally reaching his limit and cumming deep inside of Charlie, who sighed in pleasure at the sensation. He rode it out, slowly fucking into Charlie, who sucked him dry. "Fuck-"

There wasn't anything left to say. Mac flopped down beside Charlie, who immediately snuggled up into his arms. "That-- that was the best date I've ever been on-" He smiled, craning his neck up to plant a kiss on his lips. "We should do it more often-"

"I'm seriously in love with you, Char-" Mac sighed, holding him close.

"I love you too-"


End file.
